


Sinnam Kevu

by Jeswii



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Made up Star Wars planet, Not Beta Read, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:41:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeswii/pseuds/Jeswii
Summary: Random snips from my brain for the Trooper story about a trooper who grew up on a planet that in the last war was a constant battle ground between the Republic and Empire. She's been fighting the Empire since as soon as she could walk. Semi slow burn for F!trooper x Aric.
Relationships: Aric Jorgan/Female Republic Trooper
Kudos: 2





	Sinnam Kevu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the rookie in the team to the leader of the squad after the rest of the team's defection causes Aric to have some questions about the pull his new CO has.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The planet Sinnam is from, Trelin, is a planet I made up. It's located in the outer rim and is a popular trading hub that became a point of interest for both the Empire and Republic in the last war.

The Senate Tower. Not somewhere Sinnam was excited to set foot in again, but this was where the hunt for Tavis and the others sent her. So far, she had avoided him. Up until the day she couldn't. 

After neutralizing the nerve agents a city gang collected, she retrieved a call from the General. There were a few Senators that had uncovered what had happened to Havoc Squad and now are filing for an informal inquiry. She was mandated to speak there, but the more of her mission that was public, that harder it was going to get.

When she entered that room, she knew there was no coincidence as to who was there. One of the three Senator was a man she's been avoiding for years.

"Lieutenant Kevu, make yourself comfortable." He stated "On behalf of the Senate of the Galactic Republic, I want to thank you for appearing on such short notice for this informal inquiry."

She took a seat, not letting herself appeared fazed. "I'm just doing my duty Sir."

"I assure you we will not hold you from your duties any longer than necessary Lieutenant."

They asked pretty basic questions. Did she serve with them? Did they defect? Where they unstable? Could anyone have seen it coming? Did it have anything to do with Ando Prime?

Sinnam avoided most of the questions, trying to keep with damage control. Then she was dismissed.

But that didn't stop him. "Lieutenant," He said following her out of the conference. "I was wondering if we can have a word in private?"

Private. That was the only time they talked wasn't it? "Anything you want to say to me you can say in front of Sergeant Jorgan. If you can't, then we have nothing to talk about."

He paused a moment "Congrats on the promotion."

"Thank you" She said firmly

A silent set between them. She wasn't going to put the effort into carrying this conversation. The man rubbed his beard "I know you couldn't tell me you were on Coruscant but since you're here and I know you're here maybe we can have dinner some time? You still haven't tried my cooking."

Cooking. As in they would be in his home. "I'm sorry Senator, I don't see much of an opening in my schedule right now and given your inquiry into Havoc Squad I'm not sure it would be appropriate."

"Okay." He cleared his throat "I'll likely see you later Lieutenant."

"Until next time Senator."

Aric had to hurry down the hall when that conversation ended. Sinnam's pace sped up to put some distance between them. She stopped at the refresher before going to Garza's office to get a minute to herself.

Grabbing the sink, she sighed. In the mirror she examined her own face. Half Zabrak. Half human. No one noticed the human part but she did. Her eyes weren't quite right. "Just one asshole Sin. Can't let him get to you."

The door creaked open and closed "I'll say." Aric commented "I don't mean to pry into your personal life, Sir, but he seems too old for you and given the inquiry it's not professional. I know you're young for a CO, but that's a big mistake. And that's all ignoring that he's a Senator and they always complicate our operations."

A laugh escaped her. She could berate him for being in the woman's bathroom right now but that wasn't going to help. "I appreciate the concern Sergeant, I'm afraid you're understanding of the situation is backwards."

He crossed his arms "Want to explain it?"

All the cheeriness in her expression dropped. "We have to report in. I appreciate the concern."

* * *

The topic wasn't brought up again until they were on their way to save a senator from Wraith.

He took a seat across from her in the main room "You know, I reviewed your record before that ZR-57 op. Been meaning to discuss it with you. Been fighting the Empire since you could carry a blaster, running with a rebellion on a backwater. Did good there, running them off the planet. So you can kill Imperials, but that guerilla mentality won't cut it in the big time."

Sinnam shrugged "You saw how I handled things. I know what I'm doing."

Coruscant and Ord Mantel went to plan, he'll give her that. "Taking on that sep army single handedly takes guts, not leader ship. I saw you second guessing yourself about those cyborgs. A leader has to choice between completing the mission and loosing men. Completing the mission and civilian casualties. You have to have your head on straight and know where that line is."

Her jaw tightened as he talked. "I do"

"When this squad grows past you and me, people are going to have to trust your orders to the letter." He added "Not question them. They need to have their full trust in you and for that to happen you have to have full trust in yourself. A squad needs that kind of commitment to operate effectively."

Well this was going well then. "Are you saying you don't trust me?"

He shook his head "I will always give you a hundred percent. That's not the issue. Havoc Squad is the Republic's most elite outfit. We tackle the missions no one else can handle. Traitor or no, Tavis is a tough act to follow. You think you're up to it?"

"Certainly." She said firmly.

He paused a few minutes. Sinnam didn't mind the quiet, in fact she generally preferred it, but she was getting a bit weirded out. "Is something else bothering you?"

Jorgan nodded "That Senator. Arnus. You said I had it wrong. I didn't see another explanation until I remembered something strange in your service record. Your father wasn't unlisted, it was classified. Even for me before the demotion. Either he's high in the military or a senator with some pull."

A lump formed in her throat and she looked away from him. She could shut him down and not talk about this, but her and Jorgan were on the same team together.

She needed to trust him.

But she needed protect herself as well. She composed herself and looked back to him with a confident demeanor. "Jorgan, am I supposed to be connecting dots from that last conversation to this one or are these two different points?"

He shrugged "It crossed my mind."

That was one of her biggest worries. "Nepotism? Seriously?"

"He classified his name for a reason."

She rolled her eyes "Do you know how I met him?" She didn't wait for Jorgan to respond "Back when I enlisted in the Republic, in basic training, there was an accident and when I was being treated there were some medical complications. The doctor took a DNA test to try to find a match for my father. We found him, he sent records and a million credits for me to never talk to him again or tell anyone. It was an election year."

His brow knit together "What did you do?"

Years ago, she had shame for what she did. Now, after the fact, she knew she couldn't change it. Might as well stand in it. "I was sixteen. That was more money than I've ever seen and my home planet had been ravaged by the Empire. The Republic wasn't working fast enough for me. I took the money. Paid off my mother's medical bills. Gave my baby brother a college fund. Sent the rest to Trelin relief. Didn't talk to him again until a few years later."

"Sixteen?" He asked

She's come this far, might as well finish it "Yes. You can add lying on my application to the military to that report about suspected nepotism and incompetence. I'm two years younger than the Republic thinks. Couldn't enlist until I'm eighteen but fighting on Terlin had finished. We won."

He shook his head "I said it crossed my mind, not that I'm writing you up."

Sinnam got up from her seat and grabbed a glass of water from the kitchen that was in the same room they were already in "Such a fine line you walk. So it's just accusing me of nepotism?"

Her sarcastic comments weren't something he was expecting in private. When she arrived on Ord Mantel he had heard from her last commander that she was always professional. So far he'd seen it too.

Until now "Look, you've got a great record. From rebellion to enlisted, you've risen fast. You're just young. Apparently even younger than I thought. And the leader of the most elite squad is a lot of pressure for anyone. I just wanted to know. You could have done everything I read. Or someone might have overstated for a payday."

This could get messy if he really didn't trust her. "My biological father has nothing to do with my military career. Even if he cared enough to do it, the risk of someone exposing that is far too much risk for him. He doesn't want any tracible connection between us. Or did you not notice how he offered to cook? He doesn't want to be seen in public with me."

Now he was starting to feel a bit guilty "Alright."

She took a deep breath "Are we done then?"

Jorgan nodded "I'll see you when we arrive, Lieutenant."

* * *

The Senator was safe. Wraith escaped. Garza sent them to another world. The journey there was two days long. The first full day was silent on the ship. The two of them avoided each other until a sparing session the two of them had planned before the tense conversation about nepotism. Basic hand to hand training to better understand each other's skills before they're relevant in the field.

Sinnam dressed down into a t-shirt and shorts. Jorgan had never seen her outside of uniform. There were scars that trailed up her neck and face that he saw but there were far more on her arms and legs. Deeper, older, and more intensive.

While she was stretching out, she saw him starring at her leg specifically. "An orbital strike on our holdout on Balmorra three years ago."

He remembered reading about it. Hospitalized it for five months. "They pulled out not long after that didn't they?"

Her head dropped. She could feel the heat across her body once again. "It was in Imperial hands by the time I woke up a week later. Only survivor of my unit and we didn't even help those people."

"That's rough."

She stood up straight and stretched out her neck "It's what I signed up for."

They nodded to each other and started circling the mats. "No claws right?" She asked with a smile

He shrugged "Wouldn't need them anyways."

A laugh escaped Sinnam as she took a shot at him. Straight for his hips. They struggled each other for control of who would hit the mat. "Sure about that?" She asked as she tripped him over her foot set behind his leg as he took a step back.

Jorgan fell to the ground and fought against a pin. In the situation he got himself into by not watching her close enough it was going to be hard.

After a few moments of struggling he tapped the mat.

Sinnam got off of him and helped him up to his feet. "Not bad Aric." He said with a heavy breath

He wiped sweat from his brow and stretched out his shoulder "Aric?"

"It's your name isn't it?" She asked with a smile "We're off duty for another thirty hours. No point to stay so up tight. We can have a bit of fun, actually enjoy each other's company. As long as you're okay with that."

"Sure. Off duty."

She laughed again. He didn't know he would like her laugh so much. "Is relaxing and making friends really that hard for you?"

He cleared his throat "No, it's not that. Just after what I said, I wasn't sure you'd want to be friendly."

Sinnam shrugged and grabbed a bottle of water "I figure if you're not sure about my rep, I'll just do what I do and you'll see. I got nothing to prove, you don't have an issue with me when we're on the job, and we're going to have a lot of time together. No point holding a grudge over something that I admit does look sketchy."

Tossing it over to him, Aric caught the bottle and took a sip. After, he tossed it back. "You did take his money."

She took a drink from the same bottle and paused "Fair. Want to go another round?"

* * *

Nothing like a nice ache from getting thrown down on the mats a few times. Aric was stretching back out when they were done "Got to hand it to you Sir, I didn't think I'd go oh for three against you. I thought I'd at least get one."

She chuckled as she took a seat "Sorry Aric, one of us is a scrapper and the other spent half of his career as a sniper."

He threw a towel at her "Thanks Sir."

Pulling it off her face, she shook her head "Hey, you did pretty well for a sniper." She used the towel to dry her face "And you know it wouldn't kill you to call me Sinnam."

"I know Sir."


End file.
